Be One With the Gun
by Anakinflynn
Summary: This is a story about an Exo who is chosen by the Traveler to become a Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a city, no, not a city, a town. I looked up and saw a something floating in front of me. It looked to be of a diamond shape, and it kept on rotating at the center.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a ghost," the floating object said, "well now I'm your ghost."

"Where am I?"

"You are on the edge of the European Dead Zone. We need to get out of here this is Fallen territory."

"What are the Fallen?"

"I will explain later, but for now we need to find you a weapon."

I saw a church behind a crumbling wall and headed towards it. As I rushed towards the church I realized that instead of flesh and bone, I was made of metal and wiring. I was not human; I was some sort of robot. I decided to ask the Ghost what I was, but I needed to get out of here. When I got to the church I noticed it was abandoned, In fact the whole town was abandoned, and ruined. There were rusted cars everywhere, and there were human skeletons everywhere. A massacre happened in this town, but what caused it?

At that moment I heard a roar.

"The Fallen, they found us!" said the Ghost, "Find a weapon NOW!"

I searched around the church and found an old assault rifle next to a human skeleton, it looked Russian. I pushed a pew over and used it as cover. I saw a shadow near the entrance of the church; it was tall and looked like it had four arms.

" _Steady"_ I thought.

The shadow moved closer.

 _"_ _Steady"_

A barrel of a weapon came into view.

 _"_ _Steady"_

In that moment, I saw The Fallen for the first time, and it wouldn't be my last.


	2. Chapter 2

"FIRE!" My Ghost yelled.

The Fallen looked at me and my Ghost.

 _Click Click_

"Ummm I think the safety is on." I said.

"Get Down!" yelled my ghost.

I took cover behind the pew just before a blue bolt shot just above my head. It smelled very similar to lightning, but not quite. I turned the safety off and unloaded a clip into its chest. The Fallen fell to the ground, dead. I could hear more fallen headed this way, no doubt they heard the gun fire.

"More Fallen headed this way." said my Ghost.

I reloaded my gun and aimed at the doorway. I could see more shadows, but one of them was bigger than the others. When they entered the church I started shooting at them. There was one that looked like the one I had killed, two smaller ones with only two arms, and a big one with tubes leading up to his face. I shot at the two smaller one's heads, and killed them. When I took off their heads a white glow came out of their necks. I aimed at the one with four arms, but he started shooting first. I took cover, but when I looked back up the big one was looking right at me.

He grabbed onto my neck and threw me to the wall. He then aimed his flaming gun at me, but before he could kill me, the small one with four arms head exploded. The big one looked over to where the four armed one was, and then a gun shot was fired at the big Fallen. A blue glow formed around the big one -I could only assume it was a shield- and he teleported towards the door and took cover. Another gun shot was fired, taking out its shield. At this moment I looked over to where the two small fallen were, they were carrying knives. I rolled over to the knives, and I picked one up. I jumped onto the big guys back and stabbed him in the head repeatedly until it died.

I looked up to where the gun shots were fired, and I could see a person on top of a roof.

"That is a Guardian," my Ghost pointed out, "he is sending a message, playing back now."

"Hello fellow Guardian," the message said, "I am headed down there, so stay put. I will introduce myself when I get down there."

And so I sat there waiting, it wasn't too long until the Guardian came down from his perch.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a while since I've seen a Guardian out this far from The City," the other Guardian said.

"What's The City," I asked, "and what's your name? Better yet, what's my name?"

"You have a lot to learn," the Guardian said "and I will answer your questions when we get back to the Tower, follow me to my ship, it's not too far from here."

So I followed him to his ship, it wasn't too big, just enough for two people. It looked like it had been through a lot of battles, it had paint peeling off of it, and the landing gear was misshapen.

"You will be sitting in the cargo hold until we get to the Tower," the Guardian said, "and by the way, my name is Walker, but my friends call me Domo."

"Got it," I said, "I will try to remember that."

I climbed into the back of his ship, while he climbed into the cockpit of the ship. I could feel the ship lift off of the ground, and going into orbit. Since it was a bumpy take off, I used my Auto rifle to steady myself. About 30 minutes afterwards we landed in a place called the Tower.

"This is the Tower," Domo pointed out, "Now let's find out your name."

He politely asked me to turn around, and I did. He grabbed the back of my neck and stared at it.

"Okay, so your name is Flynn-87," He said.

"How did you know that," I asked.

"You're an Exo," he said "and every Exo has their codename, and how many times their system has been wiped, on the back of their necks. From the looks of it you have been through some crap, if they had to wipe your system Eighty-Seven times."

"Okay," I replied, "now what were those Fallen I killed?"

"The smaller Fallen are called Dregs, the ones with the four arms are called Vandals, and the big ones with four arms, are called Captains."

"Okay that's good to know."

"Well now that you're here, why don't you look around, maybe buy some guns from the Vanguard Quartermaster. Here's some Glimmer for you to spend, also talk to the Shipwright about getting a ship, and when you're all done go talk to the Speaker. If you get lost you can always ask any Frames for directions."

"Thank you, and how can I contact you?"

"Just ask your Ghost to send a message to me; he will know where to send it."

And with that Domo left to go back out in the field, and I went to Vanguard Quartermaster to find some new weaponry.


	4. Chapter 4

_One week later_

I aimed down the sight of my newly bought sniper rifle, courtesy of the Vanguard Quartermaster. I could see four Fallen looking at some sort of destroyed tank.

"That's a Fallen Walker from The House of Devils," said my Ghost.

"Thanks for the heads up," I said, "but why is it destroyed?"

"That walker was most likely about to be dropped off by that skiff over there."

I looked over at the crashed skiff. It looked like it was hit by a rocket; no doubt a guardian shot it down. I looked back over to the four Fallen, it appeared there was no Captain, but I needed to be cautious, one could be lurking in the shadows. There were three Dregs, but only one Vandal.

 _BOOM_

One Dreg down.

 _BOOM_

Second one down. The Vandal and the other Dreg took cover.

"Ghost, get my sparrow out," I said.

I pulled out my Peccadillo's Grace just as my Ghost brought my sparrow down from orbit. I hopped on my sparrow and rushed towards the destroyed Fallen Walker. When I got within firing range I got off my sparrow, and threw an incendiary grenade at the Vandal. After a good two seconds the grenade exploded sending the corpse of the Vandal flying. The Dreg panicked and tried to rush my with his shock blade. I dodged out of the way, and threw my knife at the back of its head.

"So far, so good," I said.

"I'm detecting one more life form," my Ghost pointed out, "but it's faint."

"Where is it" I asked, as I readied my Peccadillo's Grace.

"Near the Fallen skiff."

I walked over very slowly. I saw a shock pistol next to a Dreg hand.

"I take it the body is under the rubble?" I asked.

"Yes, see if you can retrieve the Dreg alive," my Ghost replied, "we can use it to find their Prime Servitor."

I moved all the rubble, and low and behold, there was a Dreg under the rubble. The Dreg had glimmer and ether seeds on it, and so of course I took them. I tied up the Dreg using some extra sapphire wire, and I had my Ghost bring the Dreg and I too orbit for interrogation.


End file.
